


Home is a person (and that person is her)

by clrrkegriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions, possible canon, post the possible s4 separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clrrkegriffin/pseuds/clrrkegriffin
Summary: Bellamy comes back to earth to find the one he left behind and the one who joined her shortly after.





	Home is a person (and that person is her)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @bellsgirl 's anon on tumblr yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about it and decided to run with it. Hope you enjoy!

A bright light floods the ship and for a moment he’s unable to see.

But that doesn’t stop him from hauling ass.

Blinded and guided only by touch, Bellamy practically rips the rocket door off its hinges and without looking, flings himself out and down the ladder on the outside.

He shouts the instant he realizes he’s made a mistake. The handles of the ladder had burned into his hands, still not cool from reentering earth’s atmosphere. And he lets go before they can cause any lasting damage on his skin.

He panics for a moment, bracing himself for his impact with the ground. But instead he’s enveloped by the cold water of the ocean. He’s shocked for a moment, he had forgotten their plan to land in the water to increase their chances of survival. But he quickly clears his mind and works on making his way to the surface.

His head emerges from the salty sea and swivels, desperate to catch a glimpse of land.

He’s treading water, still trying to get his bearings when he hears it.

“Bellamy!”

The sound had come from behind him and he twists as fast as he can in the water.

He spots the two of them before he even realizes he’s found land, Clarke’s blonde hair sticking out like a beacon from the green forest. And the other sitting firmly on her hip while Clarke frantically waves the arm that’s not wrapped around her.

He’s never swam before but something overtakes him and before he can even think he’s headed towards them. Towards the two people he loves most on this godforsaken planet.

He gets to a point where his feet finally come in touch with the sea floor beneath him and with only a few yards between them now, he makes his way as fast as he can towards the beach.

He never breaks eye contact with her as he makes his way closer. Not even the waves that sometimes make their way up to his ears are able to pull her from his gaze.

And he watches as Clarke starts to walk out, shoes and clothes and all with the little one still clinging to her hip.

The last few seconds they’re apart feel like an eternity. And then, in a flash of water and skin she’s with him again.

Clarke’s in his arms before they’ve even spoken a word and Bellamy clings to her like she’s life itself, pulling her in as close as he can without hurting the one between them.

It pains him to pull away from her even for a moment, but he has to see her. He has to see his daughter.

He finally lets his eyes leave Clarke’s and looks down to the small child on her hip, occupied with trying to keep her feet out of the water that Clarke stands thigh-deep in.

He falls to his knees in front of the small girl, the water rising to his chest as he stares at her.

He’s seen her before. He knows what she looks like, what she sounds like. All thanks to the com that Raven was able to set up. But witnessing her in front of him is something that calls for reverence.

He reaches his hand up to caress her dark curls when he pauses, looking to Clarke for permission. She smiles.

“She doesn’t bite Bellamy,” and he gives her a half-smile for her half-joke.

“Hey,” he whispers as he finally touches her delicate hair.

Her head whips up and only then seems to realize who’s in front of her.

“Daddy!” she screeches and practically launches herself away from Clarke at him.

They both laugh as she splashes a bit deeper into the water when he catches her. Her short arms snake around his neck and squeeze. And Bellamy holds her tight to his chest as he begins to stand again.

“Hey baby girl,” he whispers into her neck. He openly cries onto her small shoulder and hugs her to him, both arms wrapped around his daughter.

He opens his eyes to find Clarke standing no more than a foot away from the both of them, tears streaming down her cheeks with a smile played across her lips.

He slowly unwraps one arm from around the girl clinging onto him, careful to keep her in place.

He grabs hold of Clarke’s hand already close to his and pulls her into his side, wrapping his arm tightly around her as he plants a long kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you so much,” he whispers into her hair.

“I love you too.”

“Do you love _me_ , daddy?” the little girl asks as she pulls her head away from his body and stares intently at him.

He almost gasps when he looks into her eyes for the first time without a monitor. He knew they were blue like Clarke’s, but oh how much deeper they were when he gazed into them without hundreds of miles in between. He chuckles as her simple question.

“Of course I love you,” he says, kissing the few freckles sprinkled across her nose.

She giggles as his kisses became more playful and sloppy and soon she’s shoving his face away, yelling about him tickling her.

And finally, he turns his attention back to Clarke.

He knows it’s been years, but he can’t help but feel like with her here now, it’s only been minutes. And soon he’s overcome with a desperate need.

He bends down to reach her and presses his lips gently on her own, trying to slowly melt away the years they’ve missed but careful to not pressure into something too quickly.

But Clarke sighs into his mouth, smiling against his lips and deepens their kiss, becoming almost desperate to have him against her.

They’re interrupted by the groaning of their child and they pull away from each other, giggling.

And just for this moment, everything is perfect.


End file.
